No String Attached
by Decamtes all
Summary: Marry and Mangle are best friend but happens when they find out the others true feelings. One-shot


_Mangle or Mange as she preferd thought it would be a good Idea to go and say hellow to her best friend Marrionet or Marry as he preferd. So she crwaled through the vents untill she got to the prize corner and pop's her head out and knocked lightly on the lid to the giant box in the middle of the room "_ _Hhhheeelllloooo Marry." she said smiling. Once he heard her voice Marry smiled and opend the the lid to his box "Hi Mange what do I owe the pleaser" Marry asked. Giggleing "I just wanted to see my best friend tonight. Chuckleing "well thank you it has been quiet around here lately" He said. "Yeah...I hate the quiet...it bugs me. So i came to talk to you" She said as she crwled from the vent to in front of the box "May I come in" She asked. "Of course" marry said opening the lid more to allow her entrance "come on in" He said. Giggleing as she crawled in and sitting "Sorry about me being a mess...Kids play hard." She said. "yes I know but a least they are happy right" Marry said trying to cheer up his best friend. "Yes and that is all that matters to me. So has the night guard remember to wind up your music box?" She asked. "He almost forgot but ended up remembering with the icon witch I think is cheating" Marry said pouting a bit. "Oh...well we have to at least give the cutie a chance right?" She said Patting Marry's head. "you think he's cute" Marry asked looking at her. "Huh?...well he is easy on the eyes..." She said blushing and smiling at remembering him. "oh I see" Marry said looking down a bit dissapointed that she did not feel that way towerd him. "Marry are you ok? I think he is cute but thats all. Nothing more." She said trying to clarify the situation. "ya I'm fine just thinking" Marry said giveing a smile that was painfully obvise it was fake. " I know when you are lying to me Marry" Mange said flatly while looking at him. " What I'm not lying" He said trying to defend himself form his friends claims. Starting to understand, Mange narrowed her eyes "Marry are you jealous?" She asked. "what no" looking away "why would I be jealous of the night guard" Marry asked. "I dont know...you tell me sweetie." She said. "W..W.W... what did you call me" Marry studdered while blushing from the nick name. "Sweetie...you like it?" She asked. "um Y..Y..Y... yes." Marry said looking away blushing even more. "aawww...you're so cute when you blush sweetie." Mange cooed. "w..w.w. what I'm not blushing" Marry said not turning around and showing her his blushing face. Giggleing "So cute...Marry." She cooed again as she nuzzled you. Marry's body stiffens at her touch and one thought "y...y...y..you think I'm cute" He asked. "Yes...you are. Dont tell the others but i think you are the cutest." She said. "R..R..R... REALLY" Marry asked dumbfounded. Smiling "yes. you are my fav" she said. "T..t..t.. thank you so much" Marry exlamied hugging Mange who was now blushing "N...no problum sweetie..." She said. After realsing her from his hug did he relized what he had done "S-sorry" Marry said looking away blushing madly. "No...no I really liked it." She said bitting her lip "You can do that anytime you want to." she said. "Thank you" Marry said hugging her again. Mange huggs him back "Mmmm...i like this marry. It feels so nice" she cooed. "ya it does" Marry said as the music box comes to an end "aww sorry but I will be back" Marry said standing up. "Awwww...but i want you to stay here with me...do you really need the music?" She asked. "um not really" Marry said sitting back down. Clapping her hands "Yay...that makes me happy. I dont want you to leave me." She said. sitting back down "Ok what do you want to talk about" Marry asked. "Everything...Did you know Toy Chica has a crush on someone." She exclaimed exitedly. "oh really, who?" Marry asked. Mange leand in and whisperd "Mike...hehehe but I also know she has a thing for Toy Freddy too." she said. "well that doesn't make sense dose she like Mike or Toy Freddy" Marry asked confussed. "I think she likes them both but she has the hots for Mike." she said trying to explain it. "ok well still doesn't make sen-" He stoppped mid sentince as he holds his head in pain "oww crap that hurts" Marry said. "Marry are you ok?" She asked worried for her firend. "ya I'm fine just I get migraines with out the music box but I'm fine" Marry said giveing a pained smile. "Oh...I didnt know...Ill go tell him to ...to wind it up..." She said standing up. "Are you sher I can stand it" Marry said trying for her not to leave. "No...just give me a moment." she said as she headed twards the office."Why dose my progameing hat me" Marry asked himself still holding his head. Mange just kept walking not stoping for any thing when she got to the office she look at the guard in the eyes and said "You are going to wind that music box and keep it wound because if you don't I will rip out your eyes and sove them down you thoute so you can watch my rip open your ribcage" she said in a low tone as she left to go back to goldie leaveing a scared shit-less guard behind. Walking back into the box "He has winded it back up...are you ok Marry?" she asked worried. "ya I am fine thanks for worrying about me" Marry said. "I do worry about you. I care about you a lot sweetie. You mean a lot to me" Mange said. "Thank you" He says before hugging you again and all Mange dose is nuzzle you sweetly and huging you back. Brakeing the hug "do you want to know some thing funny" Marry asked with a smile. "Yes,tell me." She said smiling back. "did you know that Toy Bonnie got jealous of Toy Freddy and tried to were one of his extra costumes" Marry said laughing. "What?" She said laughing too "...really why?" she asked. "I guess because he likes Toy Chica, ironic really" Marry said with a shrugg of his shoulders. "Oh He like Toy Chica? Wow...that is funny. I know that Foxy like Chica. He wont admit it but he does." Mange said. "well that's bad so many of them liking her who knows they might just end up fighting for her" Marry said. "Who knows...I will just sit back and watch. Hey marry you like anyone?" Mange asked. "y..y..y... Yes" Marry stutterd out blushing. "Who who? I swear I want tell anyone." She said with pleading eyes. "W..w..w.. well I..I L..l..like y..y..you" Marry said blushing and stuttering like crazy then realized what he said "I get it if you don't feel the same way and want to hang around me any more" He said. "What?!...no Marry I could never not hang around you. I...I like you too." Mange said blushing too. "really" Marry said looking at her. "Yes...yes i do." She said as she hugs you sweetly. Hugging back "you don't know how long wanted to I've wanted to here that." Marry said. "Really...I have always wanted to tell you" Mange exclaimed. "I'm just glad we have each other" Marry said planting a kiss on her cheek. "Yes" She sais as nuzzles you sweetly now and gently kisses you. Marry then closes the lid of his box. Smiling at you "Love you Marry" She said sweetly. "I love you to mange" Marry said as he took her haed in his hands giveing her a passsionate kiss. "mmmmm" She moned as she kissed you back._

 **Sorry I know it's poor quality but please leave a review on what you think.**


End file.
